


【幻花】新年快乐

by magichumorous



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichumorous/pseuds/magichumorous
Relationships: 幻花 - Relationship
Kudos: 63





	【幻花】新年快乐

2020第一车献给幻花

肉很柴

大家新年快乐平平安安啊！

如果知道这身jk对某幻刺激这么大，他花少北说什么也不会穿的。

此刻被压在身下面色潮红的花少北追悔莫及。

罪魁祸首伸进裙底，黑色裙摆下什么都没有，只摸到一手湿热黏腻，看花少北不好意思地别过头心下明白几分，噙着坏笑欺身而上。

“小花这么着急的吗？”

被戳破的小花同学耳尖绯红。

某幻在他嘴巴上狠狠亲了一口，手上加快速度，身下的人呜咽着射了出来。精液蹭在黑色裙摆上色情地扎眼，花少北眼眶红红的，及肩的黑色假发几缕黏在脸上，胸口的红色蝴蝶结随着喘息起伏，像要飞走落在某幻心尖尖上。

这谁能忍得住呢？

“你他妈……”

花少北感觉到恋人下身的变化，涨红脸骂道。

某幻当机立断地堵住小花同学对自己家人的问候，追着恋人软软的小舌头，花少北被亲得迷迷糊糊软了腰，嘴里呜咽着慢慢回应。

水手服上衣被卷上去，露出一大截细白的腰身，作恶的大手顺着腰线往上，停在胸口，打着转抚慰着早已挺立起来的被衣服磨得鲜红的乳头。另一手就着精液探入紧致的后穴，湿热的穴肉立刻缠了上来，花少北难耐地蹭了蹭某幻。

“……可以了，进来吧……”

某幻长臂一伸把软成一滩泥的恋人捞进怀里，黑色短裙顺势铺开来掩住混乱的下身，粗长的阴茎磨了磨后穴顶了进去。

“哈啊～”

进去的瞬间花少北没忍住还是叫出声。

某幻揉捏着白软的臀瓣，花少北天天家里蹲，养得白白嫩嫩的，跟个小女孩儿似的。

“小花好像女孩子，香香软软的……其实是女孩子吧？”

“……你妈的某幻、给爷……给爷爬！”

后穴被淫言浪语激得一紧，刚射过一次的前段也颤颤巍巍地立起来。

这个姿势进得很深，花少北使不上力气也没得躲，攀着对方肩膀求饶，刚开始还断断续续地说着“不要、慢点”，等到某幻戳着敏感点发狠地干他，可怜的小花同学只有红着眼睛带着哭腔软软糯糯地呻吟，像小猫一样窝在怀里，某幻好喜欢这样的花少北，心里早就化了。

黑色假发的刘海有些长，堪堪扫过眼睛，花少北模模糊糊地看见身上的裙子被顶得上下晃动，突然有种自己是女孩子的认知，吓了一跳，红着脸埋头躲进某幻肩窝里。

“小花妹妹不好意思了？”

恶劣的恋人偏要激他，舔了舔他绯红的耳尖，小花同学敏感得一抖，像鸵鸟一样头埋得更深。

某幻托着他躺下，两条长腿缠上男人劲瘦的腰，花少北一把拉下某幻，凑到他耳边哑着嗓子喘。

“只、只做马哥哥一个人的小妹妹……”

今天不把他干死在床上我不姓马。

“呀！慢点某幻……马哥哥、哈啊，好哥哥太快了你慢点儿……呜呜呜我要射了……”

受刺激的恋人恶狠狠地顶着敏感点抽插，堆积的快感涌上头，花少北被干得金豆豆不要钱似的往下掉，嘴里什么浪话都往外说。

某幻堵住花少北胡说八道的嘴，这不把门儿的嘴再说下去小花同学明天可别想下床了。

“那小花妹妹给哥哥生个孩子好不好？”

他妈的这人在床上怎么这么流氓？

于是小花同学在前端没摸一下的情况下被操射了，高潮中的后穴一紧，差点搅得某幻缴械投降。

某幻一巴掌打在白嫩的屁股上，花少北委屈巴巴地瞪他一眼，乖乖地撑起身搂着脖子索吻，眼睛红红像只温顺的兔子。

上海是真正的不夜城，除夕的夜晚城市仍旧灯火辉煌，天上的星子都黯然失色。

花少北被某幻压着腿冲撞，一张小脸儿被眼泪和发丝糊得一团糟，还抽抽搭搭地瞪他。

“……你他妈怎么还没射啊呜呜呜……”

某幻心疼地拨开乱发，温柔一吻落在花少北眼脸上，下身恶狠狠抽插数十下射在了里面。

花少北被某幻搂在怀里喘气，这流氓的手不安分地摸他藏在小裙子里的小腹，意犹未尽。

“你他妈还真指望我给你生一个？”

花少北没好气地拍掉他的手。

某幻讪笑着亲了一口每次做完都会不好意思的小恋人。

怎么这么可爱啊花小北。

零点的钟声响起，借着窗外明晃晃的灯光某幻看着怀里的花少北乖乖地盯着他，眼里光波流转。

“送你的新年礼物，喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”

某幻笑着取下他头上半掉的假发，男孩柔软的黑发也是乱七八糟。

“新年快乐。”

“砰——”

新年烟花在夜空炸开，绚烂耀眼地拉开新春序章，就像他们的未来，攒着希望一往无前。

fin.

某幻：明年过年或许可以……

花少北：想屁吃吧你！给爷爬！


End file.
